From Jerome to Joker
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: What would Jerome be like of he was indeed the Joker? Set before Jerome's death, a woman named Lilith Piper works alongside Penguin. She likes the look of Jerome Valeska and can see he has potential. She persuades him to join her on her path of chaos. There seems to be a spark between them. Jerome X OC Lemon Enjoy!
1. I see you

Oswald sat in his throne-like chair. The dimly lit room mostly illuminated by the fire behind him. The sound of shuffling papers could be heard as he counted out the money which he had neatly placed in piles. Coins were scattered here and there. "Four hundred and forty... four hundred and fifty... four hundred and...Piper could you please turn that down?"

"He's fascinating..."

Oswald looks up at her.

She sat cross legged in a chair a few down the table from him, one hand holding her fair skinned face, the other playing with her black hair, her dark eyes near enough glued to the television set.

"I'm sure he is, but please I'm trying to count."

"And that laugh..." a manic laugh burst out of the television, her smile widened.

"You know he belongs to Theo," Oswald stated.

She grunted. "I know," she looked over to him, "I want him."

"And I want to count this," he held up a wad of notes.

"We could use him Oswald," she shot over to the chair next to him. "He has potential. Big potential."

"Which I'm sure Theo will allow him to for fill."

"Theo won't allow him shit," she spat. "You know he uses people for what he needs. He is just using the Maniax as leverage to the next step of power via a publicity stunt. I however, I could make him big," her voice had turned devious, "I could make him into Gotham's worst nightmare."

He looked at her as she took a swig from his drink. "Fine. But he's your responsibility. You know I will happily clean up after you, but him, no."

A smile consumed her face and she kissed his cheek. "You won't regret this."

* * *

The GCPD was under siege. Cops had surrounded the front of the building, guns posed and ready. Gunshots could be faintly heard, followed by a door bursting open and a red headed man running out laughing manically.

"GCPD stop!" a voice called.

Jerome ceased his laugh, but his mischievous smile staid. He held up his hands.

"Drop the gun!"

He did so.

"Stay dead still!" Footsteps approached. Just as he was about to turn to attack, they abruptly stopped.

Jerome turned his head to see the cop laying dead on the floor, a bullet in his head.

"Well, he wanted dead still."

He turned his head back to see a woman stood in front of him. Leather trousers, a tight top matching the material, black wavy hair hung on her shoulders and a gun pointed at the dead cop.

She looked at Jerome. "Need a ride?" she turned and walked away.

Jerome raised an eyebrow and followed. He met her at a black sleek car.

"Where you heading?"

"Who are you?" he took a seat next to her in the car.

She started up the engine. "Call me Lilith Piper."

"I appreciate it Miss Piper, but honestly, I was fine," He beamed. "Had it all under control!"

"I'm gonna jump to the point. I want you."

"Oh well, I am flattered, but honestly, I'm not looking for-"

"To work for me," she added. "You have potential, intelligence and your showmanship is dazzling."

"I aim to please." he sang as he looked out of the window.

"But Theo won't allow it."

He looked over at her inquisitively.

"He had already killed Arnold Dobkins and I believe you are next. You plan to take over the charity gala correct?"

"Yes..." Jerome said slowly.

"That will be your demise. I like your style so I'm giving you an olive branch and a word of advice. Do not trust Theo," she moved up a gear, "his intentions may seem clear, but they are not."

"How exactly do you know all this?"

"It's not what you know Mr Valeska, it's who you know," she pulled into a side street and came to a stop, "your destination."

Jerome looked out of the window. "I don't recall specifying my destination."

"You didn't," she flicked a switch and the car door opened.

He climbed out and turned back to her.

"I'm giving you a choice Mr Valeska, stay with Theo and be used as nothing more than a pawn in his chess game or," she held out a small card, "come talk to me."

He reached in and took the card. He studied it for a few seconds as the door next to him closed. He opened his mouth and looked up to talk, but the car was already half way down the street.


	2. The Meeting

Jerome sat at the table, his breakfast going cold. He had read the card many times as he flipped it between his fingers like a penny. One thing she had spot on, was his curiosity.

"You gonna eat that?" Barbara strutted past, taking the cold toast with her as she went. She sat opposite him. "What you got there?" she took a bite.

Jerome shoved the card in his pocket. "Something interesting."

"Hmm..." She didn't seem to care and took another bite. "Theo wanted to talk to you. Seemed urgent."

He rose from his chair and made his was down the corridor to where he would find Theo. He stopped when he heard voices coming from the room. He placed an ear to the door.

"That way I will look like a hero, Gotham will thank me," it was Theo's voice.

"But it seems such a waste brother," this one belonged to Tabitha, his sister.

"We all have to make sacrifices. In this instance, it's Jerome."

"But do you really have to kill him? Can't you just pull a stunt and make it look believable?"

"If I'm going to do something, I have to do it right," he seemed agitated. "Do you think it's long enough to go through his neck?"

"As long as its sharp and hits a major vein, it will be fine."

The voices trailed off and Jerome walked away from the door, slightly dazed. He shoved his hand in his pocket and he was reminded of the card.

* * *

"I asked you nicely before and you didn't comply," Oswald lent beside a battered man, "so now I have to play mean," he stood striking the man in the face with his walking cane, adding more blood to his face.

The office they stood in had been near enough destroyed as Lilith and Oswald had ripped through ever scrap of paper to find the money they were owed. Lilith's husky dog, Alexo, was still sniffing around.

"I don't have it!" the man lay in the fetal position before Oswald. His eye had began to swell from the strike he had received not moments ago.

"That, is not my problem," Oswald replied.

"Please Penguin a few more days and I promise I-I will have it I-I will have double in fact! Double! Please, please just a few more days AAAHHHH!" a kick to the face, a clunk was heard.

"Oh would you look at that," Lilith cheerily sang. She stood behind a desk and brought up a few wads of cash from beneath the table top. "You really should hide your money better Mr Greenfield."

"Hide it better?" Oswald looked over at her. "We have had to tear this place apart to find it!"

"But we have it now, don't we?" she smiled.

"I would have preferred if I didn't have to get my hands dirty," he held his right hand up, it was covered in ink, "literally! I mean, who even uses fountain pens nowadays?"

Lilith shrugged. "A lot of people actually. It's an art I believe."

"An art eh?" he looked down at his hand, "an art to not get it everywhere."

"I did warn you not to pull the lid off so hard."

Alexo growled as the man attempted to crawl away.

Oswald noticed this. "Oh, excuse us," he swung his cane at the man's foot, forcing him to stop and cry out in pain.

"You have what you came for. Please, leave me alone," the man whimpered.

"But you lied," Oswald replied, turning his attention back to the crumpled man, "that's not nice."

Lilith shook her head. "Lying is bad enough, but lying to Mr Cobblepot? You must have a death wish my dear."

"Care to grant him it Lilith?"

Lilith held a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

Oswald looked at them for a moment with a finger paused on his chin. He pointed towards the gun. "I'm not in the mood to clean up a mess today."

"As you wish," she slid the knife back into her belt and pointed the gun at the man.

"No, please! I have a family!"

"Oh boo hoo," Oswald snapped. "I shall send my condolences."

Lilith shot the man and placed the gun back on her side. "How much did you want?"

"Might as well take all of it," Oswald waddled out the room and left Lilith to put the money in the bag.

Her phone rang. She pulled it out and answered it. "What do you want?"

"Miss Piper?" a voice said from the phone.

She paused, putting the money in the bag and smiled. "Mr Valeska, what a pleasant surprise. What may I do for you?"

The man on the floor whimpered, he was still alive.

"I would like to take you up on your offer."

"Fantastic," she smiled.

The man groaned again.

"Excuse me," she pulled out her gun and shot him again.

After a gurgle of blood, he fell silent.

"Not interrupting am I?" he smirked over the phone.

"Oh, not at all! Now where were we, ah yes! You know where Oswald's club is, right? Meet me there, 8PM," she ended the call and picked up the bag full of cash, "come on Alexo. We got ourselves a very important meeting."


	3. This Little Piggy

Jerome approached Oswald's club. He looked up at the sign; a blue neon umbrella hung above the door. He entered quickly to get out of the rain.

A suited man approached him. "Jerome Valeska?"

"The one and only!" he beamed.

"Follow me," the man made his was to another door.

Jerome followed. This place had a buzz about it. He climbed the stairs to a quieter, more secluded part of the nightclub. This part had a completely different feel about it, a feel Jerome liked.

"Miss Piper is waiting for you with Mr Cobblepot," he knocked on a door.

"Yes?" a familiar voice to Jerome.

"Mr Valeska to see you Miss Piper."

"Bring him in."

The door opened and Jerome strolled in.

"Good evening, Mr Valeska, a pleasure to see you again. Please," she motioned to a chair opposite her.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, Miss Piper!" he smiled and sat down.

"Oswald, Jerome Valeska. Jerome, this is Oswald Cobblepot, affectionately known as Penguin."

"I have heard many things about you," Oswald held out a hand, "only positive of course."

Jerome took his hand and shook it firmly. He heard a bark, he looked across the room to see a large husky dog sat next to Lilith's chair.

"Oh, and Alexo of course."

"Nice to meet ya mutt. Must say, nice place you got here," he sat back in the chair and admired the room.

"With hard work you can achieve anything you want," Oswald commented.

"Anything huh?" Jerome's mischievous smile seemed to be permanently stuck to his face tonight.

"Pray tell, what took you so long to call?" Lilith asked as she poured him a drink.

"Oh well you know, when you get a girl's number you can't call her right away. Makes you seem desperate," he chuckled, "you know the rules right?" he looked at Oswald.

"Women are nothing but trouble."

"Oh, so true," Jerome replied, "but they can also be very interesting and...fun," he looked back to Lilith. "So this talk?" he asked as he clasped his drink.

"Indeed," Oswald began, "Lilith believes you could be a valued member of my team."

"Our team," she corrected quickly, "you have showmanship of which I have never seen before. You're a, how can I put this, a charismatic psycho."

"Oh, I like that!"

"You can have a conversation with a man, then kill him within an instant. No mercy, no remorse."

"Well, I do like to give them a show before they go," he grinned.

"Oswald likes to get things done, send a message. You do both things with pizazz. You were going places with Theo, but he can only take you so far. I like to think I can take you that extra mile, if you so wish."

"You have my interest I must say."

A knock at the door. "Sir, Mr Brown is here to erm...see you."

"Oh fantastic!" Oswald clasped his hands together. "This is a perfect opportunity don't you think?"

"Indeed," Lilith smiled.

"Jerome, please allow Lilith to demonstrate what she does best. I think you will find it fun."

A man with a hood over his head was escorted into the room and was sat on the other end of the table.

"What is your tolerance of blood like?" she asked.

He leaned across the table to her. "I love it," he mummed sinisterly.

"Fantastic," she mirrored him, "Mr Valeska allow me to introduce Mr Brown!" she took to her feet and approached the seated individual. She ripped off the hood.

The man's eyes adjusted as he sat shocked at his surroundings. "Oh M-Mr Penguin sir!"

"Hello Mr Brown!" Oswald smiled, "it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Now you see, Mr Valeska, Mr Brown here used to be of value to us. He was a trusted individual of whom we had good relations with," she leant down to his ear and raised her voice, "until he stole from us!"

The man whimpered at the loudness of her voice.

Jerome watched the entertaining scene, seemingly relaxed.

"Now I've heard your an old fashioned man, yes?"

The man muttered something.

"Sorry, what?"

"Y-Yes!" he blurted.

"Yes, an old fashioned man. Rare these days."

"Unfortunate but true," Oswald added.

"From what I understand, my good friend Oswald here lent you some money correct?"

He nodded as he tried to hold back a whimper.

"Then when the time came to pay it back, you disappeared."

"A big mistake. Don't you agree Jerome?" Oswald asked.

"Oh of course!"

"When we tried looking for you, you were nowhere to be found. Gone! Like a puff of smoke. But then we heard, a few hours ago, that you were back in town."

"Imagine that. A man owes a man money and he idiotically comes back to the same town!" Jerome laughed. "What an idiot!

"An idiot indeed. Now, we can do this the easy way or the fun way. The fun is at your expense, of course. But someone told me that you still haven't got Mr Cobblepot's money. No?"

He shook his head.

"Does that mean you have to choose the fun way?"

Lilith looked at the ginger. "Exactly," Lilith reached down to the man's handcuffed hands and brought them to the table. "Do you know what they used to do to people who stole in the old days?" She took his hands and clamped them down on the table so he couldn't move. "Well?" she sang.

"Oh, I know!" Jerome raised his hand.

Lilith pointed to Jerome. "Yes! The young man over there!"

"They used to cut off their fingers!"

"Oh how fitting!" she smiled.

"An old fashioned man killed by old fashioned ways," Oswald smiled.

The man's eyes filled with fear.

"This is the part, I believe, where you beg for your life. Please, proceed to do so," she disappeared to the corner of the room.

The man was so scared he dare not say a word.

"I don't hear pleading!" she sang.

"P-please sir, give me some more time!"

"Oh, if I had a penny for every time I heard that line. Please something more original, here is your money Oswald, perhaps?"

The man began to cry softly.

"No? Oh... that is a shame."

"It's ok, I can fix that," Lilith had returned with a butcher knife.

Jerome's eyes gleamed as he saw it.

"I heard you also have kids, yes?"

The man nodded.

"Did you ever sing...nursery rhymes to them? I think one is called for here. How about this little piggy? Oswald, how much does Mr Brown owe you?"

"Eight thousand."

Jerome whistled. "Impressive."

"Eight thousand, so I shall take eight fingers. Agreed? Oswald, how much do you reckon fingers go on the black market nowadays?"

"One way to find out."

The man screamed for mercy at Lilith's statement.

She screamed into his ear. "I can scream louder!"

Jerome was enjoying this a lot more than he expected to.

"Now children, are we ready to begin?" she cleared her throat. "This little piggy went to market," as she spoke, she brought the knife down upon his thumb.

His screams nearly drowned her voice. Hot tears began to stream down his face even more so now.

"This little piggy stayed at home."

His index finger.

"This little piggy had roast beef."

His middle.

"And this little piggy had none."

His ring finger.

"And this little piggy cried..." She brought the knife down before she finished.

The man screamed more.

"No no no it's was wee wee wee not aaahhh," Jerome tutted.

"You're right, it was," Oswald agreed, "I think you should try again, Lilith."

"Of course!" she cleared her throat again and moved to the other side of his chair. The table was covered with blood. "This little piggy went to market," she brought the knife down on his other thumb. "This little piggy stayed at home,"

The index.

"This little piggy had roast beef."

His middle.

"And this little piggy had none."

His ring finger.

"And this little piggy cried..."

"Wee wee wee all the way home!" Jerome and Lilith sang together.

The man's cries was subsiding. But only because his vocal cords were worn out from the amount he had already screamed.

All the time Oswald sat admiring the scene.

"Now, let's count," she picked the fingers up one by one and placed them in front of him. "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...oh..."

"She never was good at maths," Oswald chuckled.

"You could always take the other two as interest."

"Fantastic idea Jerome!" Oswald smiled.

The man was still screaming.

"Oh god you're so noisy!" she pulled a gun and shot him in the head, "ah, peace."

Jerome laughed and clapped at the scene. "Oh, that was beautiful, beautiful!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Oswald said.

The man who had escorted Mr Brown in approached the corpse. "What will you have us do with him, sir?"

"Hmmm..." Oswald thought. "He works as the docks, so leave his body there. It was well known he was in debt to me. Let's use him as a warning."

"Yes, sir," the man nodded and looked down at the floor. "Shall I have it cleaned for you, sir?" the man took the corpse out of the room.

Lilith sat down opposite Jerome once more and stroked Alexo's head.

"So, you interested in working for us?" Penguin asked.

"If it's all this much fun, I would be mad not to."


	4. The Fitting

Oswald entered the room. "How do I look?"

Lilith approached him, altered his tie a little and smoothed down his collar. "Stunning as always darling," she patted his chest and he smiled.

"I have to take care of some business, you kids be good."

"Of course," she sung and sat opposite Jerome as Oswald left. "Never a dull moment," she motioned to the food before them, "shall we?"

"May I ask the lady a question?" he asked as she filled his glass.

"Depends what it is."

"How did you end up working for him?"

She sipped her drink and thought a little. "My father was a good for nothing drug addict with very little time. I doubt he recognized my existence at times," she looked at him, "much like you and your mother."

"Oh, you know about that, huh?"

"I can find out anything I like. Anyhow, one day, I was walking back to the apartment, I saw it to be on fire, I had a choice. Call the authorities or just walk away," she shrugged, "I never turn down an opportunity."

Jerome ate whilst listening to her.

"I lived on the street for a while. Until one day I found myself in the right place at the right time. I overheard the commotion and voices the next alley over. I peeked and saw Oswald having some issues with this individual. He seemed to be doing well for himself, until he was knocked down to the floor. Because of his injuries to his leg and foot, he was struggling to get back up. The guy was holding a gun to him, Oswald's gun was close. I picked it up, shot him in the back of the head then helped Oswald up. He invited me back to the club and explained as I had helped him out, he would like to repay the favour."

"Yes, I have heard of his favours," Jerome smiled, "quite sneaky I must say."

"Depends who he is dealing with," she finished her mouthful, "I asked for his assistance. Just to get back onto my feet, originally he just offered me a job as a waitress downstairs in the club. But I guess he recognized potential, like I do with you. He trained me up and taught me how to channel my anger and frustration into power and strength. Believe it or not, I'm actually quite a nice person once you get to know me. Just don't cross me, because I don't give second chances," she looked up at him, "and I enjoy making that crystal clear."

"I so agree," he smirked.

"Now may I ask you one?"

"Of course!" he rested his head in his hands. "Fire away."

"How did you find out I was right?"

His facial expression changed.

"Overheard it, huh? Yeah worst kind."

"As you said, I saw an opportunity and took I it," he said coldly and sat back in his chair.

"You know there are two key traits that makes mine and Oswald's relationship work; honesty and trust. He has taught me many things. But the most valued lesson I have learned, is there are two kinds of people in this world, those who are with you and those who are against you," she finished her drink, "I hope I can one day mirror mine and Oswald's relationship with yourself. I think it will be beneficial to both of us."

Jerome's smile grew wide again. "I would like to think that as well."

A knock at the door.

Lilith sighed. "What?" she snapped.

The door opened and a smartly dressed man stood there. "Miss Piper," he placed a letter in front of her.

She grabbed it and opened it swiftly. "Hmm..." her face changed to worry. "It would seem your former employer has noticed your absence," she looked at Jerome with a mischievous face, "wanna give him a show?"

Jerome lent across the table.

"Absolutely."

"Fantastic!" she threw the letter to the end of the table and looked at the man. "Get the mirror ready, it's time for Mr Valeska fitting."

* * *

Lilith escorted Jerome into a large, well lit room. Next to the windows stood rails of numerous items of clothing. At the end of the room, there were various mirrors of shapes and sizes, alongside cuts of material, scissors, threads, needles and measuring tapes. She motioned him to stand in front of three full sized ones. "There is no way you can perform your solo debut with those on."

Alexo followed the pair into the room and wandered around the rails of clothes and materials.

Jerome admired himself in the mirror and remembered his casual looking clothes. "They are a bit...normal aren't they?" he said as he admired himself, "Any suggestions?" he looked at her reflection.

She returned with a measuring tape and a small pad. "Something tailored like Oswald's, with room for movement naturally," she walked around him admiring his shape, "compartments for various items, guns, knives," she looked at him in the mirror. "Magic tricks."

He laughed. "Of course!" he moved his face to look at hers next to him. "I've been told I am good with my hands, very swift."

She pushed her face millimetres away from his, she could feel his breath on her skin. "Me too," she whipped the measuring tape round his chest and pulled it tight, she looked down at the numbers. "Hmm, not too similar to Oswald."

Jerome watched as she removed the tape and walked to write the numbers down. All the time with that smile stuck to his face.

She returned and moved his arms up, measuring the length and width, muttering to herself. "Weapon of choice?"

"Knife, preferably blunt."

"Seems to be a common one. Gun?"

"Any I can get my hands on."

"Right or left handed?"

"I can work with either," his eyes caught something, "what is that?" he walked over to a dishevelled dress.

"Oh that? That's for Gertrude," she met him next to the dress, "Oswald's mother."

"Mommy visits huh?"

"She's a nice woman. Old, batty and has a few screws loose."

"She sounds fantastic."

"She has his best interests at heart. She seems to have this bizarre fantasy that Oswald and I are involved somehow."

"Are you?"

"God, no! I love the guy, yeah. But as someone would love a brother. Nothing more," she shuddered.

"Hmm...I think I will pick this one," he held up another dress in front of him, "what do you think?" he held the skirt with one hand and curtsied.

"Absolutely stunning madam."

"Why thank you," he replied in a high feminine voice, "I feel so beautiful!" he turned back to the dresses. A measuring tape was whipped round his waist and pulled him back in front of the mirrors.

"If you don't mind," she wrote the numbers down.

"My apologies, Miss Piper."

"Please, Lilith."

"Lilith," he repeated.

"Now about color."

"I have been told purple and green are flattering colors on me."

"Purple...yeah, that could work," she got to her knees and measure the inside of his leg, "shoe size?"

"N..." he cleared his throat, "nine."

"You know what they say about men with big feet," she brought herself up to face him.

"They wear big socks?"

"Exactly," she returned to him and swung him round to face her. "Now, as for the hair."

He purred softly as she ran a hand through his.

"I'm happy with it for now. In the future it may change, but for now, it's a recognizable feature. Your outfit should be ready in a few days."

Alexo barked as the door opened.

Penguin stood in the doorway.

"Oswald!" Lilith smiled, "oh, you don't look too good."

He stood wet and bruised. He spoke through gritted teeth. "Lilith we need to talk. Now!"


	5. Sparks Will Fly

A/N: This chapter is explicit. Enjoy ;)

Lilith changed gear. "Can you reach the back seat?"

Jerome turned to see the back of the car scattered with a cache of weapons, and Alexo.

"Take your pick."

"We killin' or hurting?"

"Both."

"My kinda party," he shoved a knife in his pocket, "so who's the lucky guy?"

"A guy named Picket. He screwed penguin over with a lot of money," she paused, "and he's a smart son of a bitch. Has a lot of connections, but his downfall is his morals. He uses his words to hurt rather than physically. A coward."

"Ah! But sometimes words hurt more than actions. It all depends on what a person values more. Their pride or their life."

"What do you value?"

He looked back at her, but didn't answer.

Butch met them outside the apartment ground floor. He had stood guard and monitored Picket's actions.

"He inside?" Lilith asked.

Butch nodded. "Been in there most of the day. So if we are gonna do this, we gotta go now. How you wanna do this?"

"I would say quick, but I got beef with this bastard."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Jerome sang.

"You're the boss," Butch shrugged and he kicked the apartment door in. He entered, gun ready.

The apartment was dark.

Lilith knelt down next to Alexo and whispered in his ear. "Go find him."

Alexo set off with his nose to the ground. He was followed by Lilith. They both stopped at the bedroom door.

Lilith peeked her head around the bedroom door and saw a figure in the bed. "Good evening, Mr Picket. I hope we are not interrupting your slumber," she shot back as a bullet moved past her head.

Alexo shot into the room and jumped on the bed, growling at the man.

Lilith looked at Jerome. "Would you kindly?"

He bowed before skipping into the bedroom.

Lilith watched as he jumped on the bed next to Alexo.

"Your mommy never teach you to not shoot at girls?" he picked the guy up and threw him out of bed, laughing as he did. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt? Well suck it up," he pushed his face close to his. "It's gonna get worse," he dragged him into the kitchen laughing. He placed him before Lilith.

Butch was watching the door.

"W-what the hell..."

Lilith switched the lights on and the man saw her face.

"Oh shit," his head hit the floor.

"Not a nice way to talk to a lady," Jerome tutted.

"Her?" the guy asked chuckling. "She ain't no lady."

"Excuse me?" Lilith asked.

"You heard," he brought himself to his feet, "you ain't no lady."

"And what makes you think that?"

Alexo returned to Lilith's side.

"Your daddy told me."

Butch's eyes shot to Lilith as the comment was made. "Lilith..." he moved into the room slightly. She held up a hand instructing him to stay put.

Jerome could feel the delicious tension.

"You don't remember?" he approached her. "Daddy's little Poker play dates he took you on? Must say, you were a sweet price to pay, then," he looked at her up and down, so close to her.

Jerome watched the interaction closely from the table, like a child watching their favourite television program. He also noticed Butch was becoming uncomfortable.

"You've gotten better in time," he took a finger and traced her jaw line, "tell Penguin I have a proposal for him," he admired her again, "a night with you and I will give him double."

Lilith smirked. "One problem with that, honey, " she spat in his face, "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last guy on earth."

He wiped the saliva from his face and smiled.

Picket reached out to Lilith again.

This sparked something inside of him. "I'm sensing some tension," Jerome commented as he moved himself between the two, "allow me to help," he shoved Picket against the wall and held him by the throat. "I don't much appreciate how you talk to the lady. Manors, my dear friend, do not cost anything. So I'm gonna ask nicely on behalf of the lady," he moved his face closer to his. "Where's the money?" he whispered.

"Another minion to do her work eh? She could never stand up for herself."

"Ugh, talk talk talk!" Jerome grunted. He looked back and Lilith. "How do you do this job?"

"It's not about the talk Jerome. It's about the action."

Jerome felt a sharp breeze next to his foot. He looked down to see Picket now had a bullet in his leg, courtesy of Lilith.

Picket screamed. "Fucking bitch!" he cried and panted.

Jerome looked back at her. "A little warning would be nice!"

"There's one rule when it comes to me sweetie, don't get in my way," she drew her knife and held it to Picket's throat, "last chance, the money."

Picket looked up at her. "You know, your mother would have been so proud of you. Who would have thought, that a little squeaker like you would amount to things such as this?" he smirked.

"Don't talk about my mother," she pressed the knife closer to his skin.

"Tell me something," he began, "how did you manage to work for penguin huh? Did you earn your way up through hard work. Or did you find another way, like your mother did."

Jerome watched in delight and fascination.

Lilith yanked the slumped man flat out on the floor and proceeded to stab him multiple times. Listening to his blood curdling cries, his pleas of mercy. After a while they stopped. All that could be heard now, was the sound of the knife puncturing flesh.

"Lilith!" Butch called.

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Lilith!" he called again.

Alexo jumped next to her and tugged at her arm.

She snapped out of it and stood up, dropping the knife beside her.

Jerome was in awe. He had never seen a girl covered in that much blood, or observed her enjoying it so much. Her eyes met his, he could see the pure murderous rage in her eyes.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and took out her keys. She walked out of the room and shoved them into Butch's chest.

Jerome began to follow her.

Butch placed an arm out to stop him.

Jerome looked at him confused.

"Leave her."

* * *

Lilith lent against the window, looking out at the illuminated Gotham. A knock broke her out of her thoughts. "I said get lost..." she turned to see Jerome in the doorway. "Oh, it's you."

He met her at the window. "I didn't see you come back."

He received no answer.

"Lilith?" there was concern in his voice.

"Gotham is beautiful this time of night," she observed.

He looked out the window.

"All those people out there...their ordinary, pathetic lives. Same thing day in day out," she sighed, "lucky bastards," She paused. "You know what the hardest part of this job is?" she looked at him, her eyes tearful. "The fucking facade! The act you have to put on, day in day out. Everything is fine, you love your job, everything is just peachy." she began to cry. "It's not!" she buried her hands in her face.

Jerome hesitantly put a hand out. Stuff it. He pulled her into his chest.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Human contact, sincere human contact. Something neither of them had felt in a long time.

He began to speak, but thought better of it. He held her tight and let her cry. A sensitive side, a side not many people saw to Jerome. He saw it as a weakness, but with Lilith? Something just clicked, like he had known her forever. Maybe it was the way she trusted him within an instant, didn't judge him, wanted him to succeed. Maybe it was just the way she looked covered in blood. "You shouldn't care what others think. Hey! I used to and look what it did to me!"

She pulled back and looked away. "Sorry, I shouldn't let you see me like this."

"We all got a breaking point. Even me."

"Impossible," she smirked. "How do you do it? That smile seems to be stuck to your face," she tapped the side of his face.

"Oh, do you not like it?"

"I love it."

He handed her a tissue.

She took it, then realized it was attached to another and another and another, all coming from his pocket.

She chuckled as she pulled the last one out."Funny," she said sarcastically.

"You should smile more. See, like this!" he put on his signature grin. He took her chin and made her look up at him as he dabbed her eyes with one of the tissues. "There! All better!" he announced. He held her gaze for a moment, then leaned into her for a kiss.

Her lips met his and she felt a small spark run through her.

He pulled back with half sleepy eyes and looked into hers again. Within seconds they were entangled again. He shoved her against the window as she pushed her hands into his ginger hair. He took her hands and pinned them to the wall, he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm in charge here," he murmured and kissed her again. He bit her lip and groaned softly. "Got it?"

"Got it," she giggled.

His expression turned bitter. "I don't think you're taking me seriously doll," he threw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her. He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them down hard to the bed. He placed butterfly kisses from her neck down to her chest. After he had moved her shirt up with his free, he slid her breast out of her bra. He moved his mouth over her nipple and bit it hard, causing her to yelp. Moving back up to her ear, his voice a harsh whisper. "Got it?"

She nodded.

"Good girl," he massaged her breast as he kissed and nipped her neck. Her moans were driving him insane. He tugged at her shirt. "Take it off." He ordered. Jerome let her sit up so she could strip her shirt. He reached round to undo her bra as she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Lilith was finally able to press her skin against his as his body covered hers.

He allowed her to wrap her arms around him and moved his hands down to her trousers, undoing her belt.

She helped him slide them off.

He pressed his hand against her panties. "Oh my," he smirked.

"Can you blame me?" she blushed.

"Hmm...not at all." He slid her panties off and let his hand explore her, she tugged at his belt and whispered. "What was that?" he moved closer to her face.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his ear closer to her. "Fuck me."

He growled quietly at the yearning in her voice as his smile grew more. He traced her lips with his tongue and felt her gasps on his face.

"Make me." He said playfully.

She pushed him off and onto the bed next to her.

He giggled, he was enjoying this.

She made quick work of his trousers and underwear. She slid her hand over his throbbing manhood.

He stifled a moan, but couldn't hold it back as her mouth met him. His hand ran through his hair as the other was entangled in hers. He could feel he was close and yanked her hair back, pulling her off of him. After forcing her down, he slid a finger inside of her and watched her face contort into pleasure. He smirked and kissed her, pumping his fingers faster. He took them back, admiring how wet she had made them.

She watched as he licked the juices off, then their eye met again.

He positioned himself on top of her and slid inside of her.

She gasped, gripping the sheet around her.

Jerome took her hands and placed them on his back, his voice a whisper. "Show me how good it feels." He began to move and she gripped his skin and scratched his back. He moaned as he felt her dig her nails in and moved faster. Taking her face, he forced her into a passionate kiss, her lips vibrating on his as small sounds escaped her. He was picking up speed fast. Neither of them had been touched like this in so long. It was more euphoric than Jerome was letting on.

She finally felt him release inside of her and he fell down next to her on the bed. She watched his chest moving fast, then looked up to his face.

His eyes were close and a smile on his face.

She moved over and kissed him. To her surprised he grabbed her head, forcing her into a deeper kiss.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, that smile still there. "You're fun."


	6. Evil Becomes Him

Lilith awoke to a finger tracing up and down her arm. She sighed contently realizing it was Jerome.

"Good morning," he purred.

She felt his breath on her ear.

"You know you talk in your sleep."

"I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing," she replied, still waking up.

"It was along the line of oh Jerome you're so strong and handsome. Where have you been all my life."

She whipped the pillow from beneath her and turned to hit him with it.

He laughed as he caught it before it hit him. "Well, someone is cranky in the mornings," he sang.

She smirked at his sarcasm, he pulled her back down and continued tracing a finger up and down her arm.

"Did you sleep ok?" .

"Very well," he murmured, "you're perfect cuddling material."

"I'm glad I can please you. Speaking of which, your suit should be ready today."

"Oh, wonderful," he smiled, "but... I think that can wait, don't you?" his face had turned mischievous. He pushed his face closer to her. "I like to start my day with a bang," he drew her into a sloppy, deep kiss.

She placed one hand into his ginger hair, the other slid underneath the covers.

He moaned slightly as she grabbed him. His heated kisses moved to her neck, nipping and biting.

"You're eager this morning, huh?"

"Mmm I wake up hungry," he placed his forehead against hers, "and you taste so good," he kissed her and moved on top of her, sliding inside of her. Soon he became re-antiquated with the gasps he had heard last night. He placed one hand under her hips, moving them up. The other played with her breast.

Lilith's hands wrapped around his torso, feeling the scratches she had left before. She intended to add to them. His seductive moans filled the air as he watched her gasp and murmur his name.

"Louder," he demanded.

She complied.

"I still can't hear you," he added with every thrust.

"Jerome!" she cried.

"Good girl," he smirked to himself as he felt her tighten around him. He knew she was close and picked up more speed,

She wrapped her legs around him. He admired her as she climax, he was close behind. Lilith pulled him down into a kiss.

"You've got a good set of lungs on you girl," he looked into her eyes, "I'd like to hear it more."

"You're so smug."

"You love it," he scrunched his nose and smiled, "and don't you dare deny it. I can see it in your eyes," his gaze was almost hypnotic to Lilith. If she wasn't careful, she could seriously lose herself in it.

This scared her.

* * *

Oswald stood with his hands on his hips as Lilith tended to a loose pocket on his waistcoat. "Will this take long?" he asked impatiently.

"Not if you stay still," she said holing a pin with thread in her mouth.

"Mother is waiting downstairs. You know I don't like keeping her."

She stood up. "Okay, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"I know you're not annoyed at the suit, you have loads. So what is it?"

He pursed his lips tight. "I don't know what you're talking about," he looked back at the mirror and avoided her gaze.

She wasn't giving it up.

"You know what's wrong."

"What...Jerome?"

"First name terms now, huh?"

"Wow Oswald what is with you?"

"I just..." he chose his words carefully. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Lilith turned her attention to his right sleeve. "I won't. I know what I'm doing."

"With him?" his voice held a hint of disgust. "Lilith the man is insane."

"Oh are no one else that works for you is? Zsasz? How about him?" she composed herself. "Anyway he's not insane. He just has his own quirky ways of doing things. Like you do."

"He causes chaos for the sake of chaos, there is no reasoning behind his actions. You know me Lilith I need order!"

"I told you he is my responsibility okay? Please Oswald give him a chance."

His reply was silence. Then it clicked.

"It's not about his methods is it?" she looked at him, but he was still avoiding his gaze. She moved in front of him. "Yes I like him, is that such a crime?"

"How can you-"

"He isn't all fun and games Oswald. Just like you're not all suits and business. Inside, he is the same as us. He is human."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"We all have a side to us that we hide for our own reasons. He is no different."

Silence filled the air for a while.

"Do you love him?" he asked coldly. Penguin's eyes looked at hers.

She was concentrating on stitching the edge of his sleeve.

"Well?"

"Love is a very strong word Oswald. I've only known the man for a few days."

"You were fascinated by him when you first saw him."

"I still am."

"You were glued to that screen. You wanted him."

"I wanted his mind."

"And now?"

Her expression answered that.

"I see."

There was silence for a while.

She finished the stitching and placed the pin and needle down. She returned to alter his tie and brush him down, she caught his gaze. "Relax Oswald, I know what I'm doing." That was a lie. "Here," she handed him a dress, neatly folded. "I altered her dress for her. Send her my love," she handed him his cane.

Oswald reluctantly walked away. He opened the door and found Jerome standing there.

"Good morning, Mr Cobblepot!" he beamed, he noticed the dress in his hand. "Blue, a flattering colour on you indeed."

Oswald tutted and walked past him.

"Well, someone isn't a morning person."

"Don't tease him Jerome," Lilith mumbled.

He entered and closed the door behind him. "He has a face like a wet fish."

"He's working through some stuff."

It was then Jerome noticed what was hanging on one of the mirrors. "Is that mine?" he asked in wonder. He approached it and touched it gently.

"Is it to your liking?" she asked, somewhat worried as she studied his face.

He seemed captivated by the outfit, he turned his head to her. "May I?"

She held out her hand. "Knock yourself out."

He began to strip eagerly, knowing full well Lilith couldn't avert her eyes. "Want to help?" he teased.

She stood him in front of the mirror and helped him into the first layers of clothing. Purple trousers, shined shoes, a washed out blue shirt, a green waistcoat and finally a purple overcoat. She moved from his view so he could see the completed article in the mirror. She watched his facial expression.

"Well?"

He caught her reflection. "Hmm... well..." he could see her face. He took a few steps toward the mirror and turn this way and that. He seemed to be critiquing every inch of material. "It's perfect." His smile returned with a laugh. He grabbed her and kissed her. "You're a genius!"

"I wouldn't go that far." She chuckled. "But I aim to please."

"And you succeed!"

She began to pick up the other clothes he had left on the floor.

"So you're fascinated by me, huh?"

"Damn...you heard that?"

"I enjoy a good ease-drop. So tell me, what is it about me that fascinates you? My mind, or is it something else."

She smirked and turned to him. "You're such a Joker you know that?"

"Joker...hmm...I like it," he turned to face the mirror, "The Joker," he repeated. "The Joker."

His laugh turned manic.


End file.
